Dark Beauty
by Giovanni Valentine
Summary: Tradução.AlexielxLúcifer.A visão dele sobre o amor que sentia e dela.


Atenção:Contém SPOILER sobre a edição 21 brasileira do mangá.

Não é de autoria minha,é uma tradução.

------------------------------------------

Dark Beauty

Linda

Essa é a palavra que todo usavam para descreve ela.

Mas eles chamam você assim,porque vêem um lado que eu não podia ver,e eu vi um lado de você que eles não poderiam ver,consequentemente,ainda não podem ver.

Eles viram o seu corpo, mas eu,só eu podia sentir a sua alma.Sendo uma espada que não poderia ver com os olhos,porque eu não tinha,em vez disso,eu senti.Senti tudo que você estava pensando.Tudo, exceto o que você escolheu esconder de mim.Mas,a partir do que eu vi a única palavra que pode ser usada para descrever você é "cruel".

Cruel

Você era uma guerreira.Uma forte guerreira.Ainda assim,sua mente me intrigava.Eu desejei tanto poder vê-la. Ver com verdadeiros olhos,tocar-lhe com mãos humanas,tanto assim que, quando me perguntou o que eu faria se eu tivesse um corpo humano,eu te disse que queria tocar com minhas mãos no seu cabelo.Seu "lindo,longo, cabelo preto como corvo.Mais brilhante do que mil cavaleiros",como muitos dizem.

É o que eu gostaria de ter feito,só para poder dizer "bonito",como todos eles fazem.

Então eu finalmente consegui um corpo humano com o qual eu poderia vê-la.Você! Não apenas uma réplica, mas a verdadeira você.Mas, novamente eu não posso te tocar.E tudo que eu vi foi o seu corpo, dormindo silenciosamente em um caixão feito de cristal.

Vida

Seus cabelos estavam do jeito que todos disseram:pretos longos e cheio de ondas,como a superfície das partes mais profundas do mar durante uma tempestade.

Seu corpo era como eu nunca poderia ter imaginado.Foi bastante suave na aparência de seu ser.Eu nunca teria acreditado que era você se eu não tinha visto seus olhos.

Sim,seus olhos.Naquele dia,quando abriu pela primeira vez para mim.Não era o mesmo olhar que olhou para mim quando Setsuna estava em seu corpo,mas eram olhos solitários quando você falou comigo perto do lago do inferno.

Seus olhos traem você.Eles refletem a crueldade da sua alma.Eles mostram seu verdadeiro ser.Se alguém olhava de uma maneira severa era você.Olhando para aqueles olhos, eu estava deixando para trás o fantasma de quando você me olhou pela primeira vez.Seus olhos me fizeram lembrar de sua mente cruel.

Falou comigo então.Falou de coisas que eu não compreendo.De coisas que eu não queria entender.Só queria estar com você,para com minhas mãos tocar seu cabelo,como a Senhora me lembrou.

Então você chegou perto de mim, tão perto.Me disse para te abraçar,para te livrar do frio, calafrios, molhada, mulher.Você também me chamou por um nome,um nome tão familiar a mim, mas que eu não compreendia.

Lúcifer

Com algum tempo minhas mãos estavam nos seus cabelos,toquei em cada a beijar seu pescoço, e quando eu pensava que parecia bom demais para ser verdade,eu estava certo.Você literalmente tentou me acertar pelas costas.Eu deveria saber.Saber melhor antes de ceder-lhe.Eu deveria saber que,uma vez que eu não era mais útil você tentaria se livrar de mim.E foi o que você fez.

Quando perguntei por que você me disse que é por quem eu era.Ou melhor,o que eu iria me tornar.Vou em breve me tornar uma ameaça para Setsuna,a maior ameaça para ele,por isso é que você tem que me matar.

Então você me beijou,dizendo que o meu amor é inútil,e que não seus poderes drenados,você não passa de um organismo sem vida mais uma vez.

Me pergunto o que você considera ser meus sentimentos.Você nunca pensou como eu senti sobre tudo isto?Provavelmente, não.

Eu beijou lábios sem vida como um gesto de silenciar meus sentimentos e eu fui me encontrar Setsuna e os outros.

Agora eu estou aqui em frente ao seu cristal,onde o seu corpo foi novamente confinados.Procurando seu rosto adormecido,eu decidi que não está bonita.Eu nunca poderia chamar-te disso.Nunca.Você é somente cruel.Mas,mesmo assim,mesmo que eu nunca tenha dito isso através de todos os tempos ,de todas as que nós nos encontramos,eu digo agora.Eu te amo.

Eu te amo

E eu tenho a estúpida esperança de que um dia,talvez você diga a mesma coisa para mim.Eu continuo com esse amor inútil,porque eu não posso fazer nada.

Eu vou ficar aqui com Setsuna e cuidar dele como fiz com todas as suas outras encarnações. Mas não vou deixar a morte dele chegar.Nunca.Ele é muito importante para mim, mas de uma maneira diferente de você.

E sobre eu me tornar a maior ameaça para ele.Nunca.Eu preferiria morrer.

Morrer

Fim.


End file.
